


The Gladiators' Towerling

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), Gladiators, Multi, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Pre-Cybertronian Civil War, Threesome - F/M/M, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Towerlings were all spoiled, Seeker Towerlings especially. It wasn't unusual for them to request popular gladiators to join them in berth. Megartonus and Soundwave were rarely requested together, except for one little Seeker femme.
Relationships: megatron/soundwave/original cybertronian character
Kudos: 8





	The Gladiators' Towerling

Megatronus grinned widely as he left the coliseum, Soundwave close behind him. Cheers followed them, the raw energy of the crowd spurred them onwards, chanting their names. They were both covered in gore and spilt energon, staining their plating.

A lower caste servant scurried to them, two large cubes of high grade on a tray beside a cloth. "Megatronus! Sir! Your presence has been - has been requested, along with Soundwave."

They took their cubes and Megatronus drank a mouthful. "Really? Another towerling want a pair of gladiators to bed them?"

The servant shook his head quickly, his plating clamped down tightly. "N - no! It's Cascade, sir! She is awaiting you both..."

Megatronus grinned widely, full of sharpened teeth. "Of course she is."

Soundwave followed him as he started walking, the cheers of the crowd slowly disappearing as they walked the halls. He held onto his cube, still full. He was admittedly less covered in gore than his partner, but that didn't mean he didn't have a pit of a fight either.

Megatronus pushed the door open forcefully, nearly tossing his empty cube on a nearby table. Soundwave shut the door behind himself, hidden optics landing on the pretty Seeker sitting beside the large, foamy tub of solvent. She knelt by the deep tub, her wings upright and spread out as her optics stared up at them.

Megatronus strolled forward and grinned down at her. "How... unexpected."

Cascade smiled up at him, no fear in her field. "I like to surprise you sometimes. Come get cleaned off, the solvent's still hot."

Soundwave, personally, wasted no time in sinking down into the hot, soapy solvent. He lifted his visor off and drank some of his high grade, relaxing back. His hold on his field relaxed, letting it stretch out ever so slightly.

Cascade giggled softly and squeaked when Megatronus lifted her up, gripping her hips. She squirmed some when he held her close and looked away. "You're so gross! Clean off before you start groping!"

He tightened his grip on her, holding her close to his chest. "I think I'll do as I please."

She softly huffed and rolled her eyes at Soundwave's tiny smirk. "Oh, don't you say a thing, you aft."

Soundwave tilted his head and set his empty cube on the floor outside the tub before sinking down to his shoulders and moving closer to her. She eyed him and cupped some of the soap bubbles in her servo, rubbing it over his back. Soundwave continued to move closer and slid one servo to her back, sliding between her wings.

She let out a soft sigh and sank down some, Megatronus' servos staying on her hips. "Ah, okay, okay, you win. As usual."

Megatronus smirked as she relaxed into him, her legs on either side of his thighs. "Don't we always. Now, weren't you the one who complained about my state of cleanliness?"

She softly whined and looked up at him, some energon smearing her cheek. "Oh, now you wanna get clean? When I've finally gotten comfortable?"

He waved a srevo, leaning back. "You did complain, or do like the sight of a gory victory?"

She lightly pouted and tilted her head when Soundwave cupped her cheek, wiping away the energon. "Lemme grab a rag."

Megatronus relaxed back, stretching his arms across the floor as she pulled away. She snagged a rag and poured a large dollop of solvent onto it before perching back on his thighs, settling on her knees against his hips. He stared at her with dimmed optics as she started to wash off his chest.

Soundwave sat beside him, dipping his claws between her wings as she washed off Megatronus' chest and neck. Cascade washed off around his neck, her sharp, thin digits dipping between the cables. Megatronus watched her with bright optics, energon still rushing through his frame from the fight and the mix of high grade.

She slid the soft rag up to his shoulders, following the curves up to the tips. She smiled softly, her wings dipping down as Soundwave continued to lightly tease her sensitive wing joints. She could feel heat radiating from Megatronus' body, especially coming off of his crotch plate. She ignored her slowly rising charge, carefully rubbing the tips of those spikes.

She shifted slightly and softly gasped when Megatronus cupped her aft, pulling her flush against him. She softly squeaked, dropping the rag, and fumbling to grip his slick shoulders. "Hey!"

He raised an eyebrow and slid his sharp digits to her interface panel, smirking when it slid aside. "Hello."

She softly whined and moved her hips as he slid his claws across her wet valve. Her claws curled around a spike and she felt Soundwave's digits rub harder at the sensitive joints in her wings. She arched into Megatronus, her wings spreading wider to give Soundwave more access.

Soundwave easily slid his digits deeper against her joints, pressing harder against hidden nodes. Megatronus slid two digits into her valve, pumping them slowly. Cascade gasped and moaned, optics flickering as she resisted the urge to move on those sharp, dangerous claws.

Megatronus moved his digits, almost expertly ensuring the joint ridges rubbed against every sensitive node inside her valve. He smirked as her claws dragged along his shoulder plating, seeing the tip of her spike bobbing under the solvent. He reached for it, giving it several, slow strokes.

Cascade's intake opened wide as her moan trailed off into static, arching out as she swiftly overloaded, transfluid spurting into the solvent and her valve going almost sloppy with the sheer amount of lubricant. Megatronus kept slowly moving his digits inside her, Soundwave reaching around her to gently hug her, letting her lean back into his chest.

Soundwave gently nuzzled against her cheek, sliding his digits up to tilt her helm, looking over her neck. Cascade vented heavily, slumping back into him as she reset her vocalizer and optics, looking at him. She slowly spoke, "I'm okay, nothing shorting out."

Megatronus grabbed her hips, pulling her valve to rub against his extended spike. She moaned softly and he smirked at her. "Ready for more already, you little Towerling?"

She nodded slightly, loosely hugging Soundwave's neck, grinding her valve against his ridged spike. "Please, Megatronus..."

He hummed tilted, slowly rubbing her node. "What do you want?"

She softly whined, tightening her grip as Soundwave nibbled on her exposed neck cabling. "I - I want your spike in my valve. Please!"

He smirked and pulled her closer, angling his hips to press the tip of his spike to her entrance. "I suppose, since you've asked so nicely."

She panted softly and moaned loudly when he pulled her down onto his spike fully, holding her in place. Her claws dragged against Soundwave's back plating, her wings flicking uselessly against his chest. Soundwave dipped his claws between some plating, lightly kissing along her shoulder as he rubbed hidden nodes.

Megatronus started moving her, lifting her up and down easily. She moaned softly against Soundwave's neck, gripping the edges of his plating. Soundwave continued almost lazily kissing her neck and shoulder, claws expertly teasing nodes and sending her charge skyrocketing.

She moaned and squirmed, practically writhing between them as they manipulated her frame to their touches. Her valve calipers fluttered and clenched at Megatronus' spike, all of her nodes getting wonderfully rubbed against the ridges with every movement. Soundwave's claws teased and rubbed against hidden nodes as he explored her arched frame.

Megatronus groaned as her valve clenched around him, lubricant letting him slide in and out of her easily. His grip tightened on her hips, moving her faster and thrusting up slightly into her. Warm solvent splashed up between them, some drops flickering towards his optics.

He tilted his head slightly, gritting his denta as his movements grew more erratic. He growled as his charge finally released, his transfluid spilling into her valve. She gasped softly and jerked her hips, electricity dancing across the solvent.

Soundwave cradled her close as she twitched and squirmed, her wings flickering and splashing solvent onto him. He slowly pulled her away when Megatronus loosened his grip, guiding her to the edge of the tub. She was limp as he moved her into position, pressing her knees against the step and spreading her legs, her valve dripping and clenching for something to latch onto.

He stood up and gently gripped her hips, sliding his smooth spike into her valve. She moaned softly, her valve clenching around his spike. He slowly started moving, gently rubbing her scuffed hips.

She slowly rocked back against him, her wings angling upwards. He tilted his head, keeping a slow pace, pulling back almost all the way before slowly sliding back in. He repeated the movements slowly, her borderline sloppy valve giving him more than enough slickness to move.

Megatronus relaxed back into the tub as he watched his close ally tease and almost lazily fuck into the Seeker. Her soft moans were nearly endless, her optics off, and her claws curling against the wet floor. Her hips were limp in Soundwave's hold, his arm holding her hips and keeping her up.

She was theirs, their dainty little Seeker Towerling. Their needy little femme. She belonged to them, completely willing and pliant under them.

Soundwave's hips jerked several times, a low groan escaping his vocalizer as he finally spilled his transfluid into her. She gasped and dragged her claws against the floor, signalling a shallow overload. Her wings twitched and fluttered before slumping down with the rest of her frame, only being held up by Soundwave's arm.

Soundwave slowly pulled away, guiding her back into his lap as he sank back down into the solvent. She slumped back against him, her head thumping weakly against his chest. He peppered light kisses along her neck, digits dipping into her valve.

She shuddered and Megatronus smirked at her, stretching his arms back against the edge of the tub. "It hasn't been that long since your last good frag, has it?"

She lightly pouted at him, looking blindly in his direction. "My last good overload was with you."

He chuckled, his smirk widening. "Good."

She shuddered as Soundwave slowly pulled his digits from her valve, lightly tapping her thigh. She closed her panels and tucked her face into his neck, a yawn escaping her. "Primus, that was so good."


End file.
